


You're All I Need

by DWImpala67



Series: The Vow Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: It's Jared and Jensen's first Christmas after getting back together.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: The Vow Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634974
Kudos: 139





	You're All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Sorry for a very late update but I got busy with other things. This takes place four months after Jared and Jensen get back together in the story. You'll need to read the previous works in order to understand some things in mentioned in the story but it can also be read as stand alone fic. 
> 
> It is not a beta version. All mistakes are my own. Pardon my mistakes as English is not my native tongue. 
> 
> Happy Reading.

Christmas morning started on a panicky note for Jensen Ackles. But two steps down the stairs had wiped all his worries away. His whole world was right there in front of his eyes and it was beautiful. It was perfect.

Sunlight filtering through windows had woken Jensen up. He turned around, blinked opened his eyes, confused to see the other side of the bed empty. Usually, he woke up to the sight of Jared snoring softly next to him. But today Jared’s side of bed was empty. Jensen stretched his hands and found the sheets cold. Meaning, Jared had been up for long now. He squinted and looked around, checking the dresser for baby monitor. He quickly checked it to see it was turned off. Suddenly Jensen was on alert. He got up, putting on his sweater and PJ’s and rushed down the stairs only to be greeted by the sight of Jared and his daughter sleeping on the couch.

Jensen was suddenly overwhelmed with fierce love for the two human beings who were currently in the passed out in wonderland. It had been four months. Four months since Jared came back in his life. Four months of solid work on their getting back together. Four months of getting to know each other once again. It was hard but satisfying. Jensen could already see them going back to being the way they used to, before Jared’s accident.

It was especially hard on Jared. He had just got his memories back when he came back into Jensen’s life. Didn’t mean he remembered everything. It was a very slow progress. Jared was struggling initially. He would at times just stare into nothing, getting lost in himself. He also struggled with the sudden responsibility that of being a father which he was thrust into without a warning. He constantly second guessed himself, wondering if he could ever be a good father to Anna-Jay. It ached Jensen’s heart to see Jared so vulnerable. But Jensen had vowed to help his best friend through all the struggles. Even if they weren’t married anymore, Jensen stood by his vow of standing with his husband through thick and thin.

They promised to be open with each other about their feelings and needs. They went on a date once a week, spending the much needed quality time together. It wasn’t easy with Jensen’s family constantly keeping an eye on them, but they made it work. Two months into their relationship, Jared had shifted back in their bedroom. That night had been emotional and special. Because that night finally, they had come together for the first time in a very long time, whispering sweet nothings in each other’s ears, assuring themselves that they were finally where they were supposed to be. The next morning, both of them were confident that they could sail through hell or high water, if they were with each other. They were more trusting and more affectionate with each other, finally content to be together again. Going forward, there were instances of self doubts but they were less frequent and when one of them felt vulnerable, the other one was right there being strong and supportive. They were happy.

Looking at his two favorite people in the entire world, peacefully sleeping, Jensen was convinced he would go through it all again if this was the outcome. He strolled down the stairs and walked towards the couch, dropping a sweet kiss on Jared’s forehead. He smiled as he saw Jared blinking his eyes open.

“Merry Christmas, sleepy head.” Jensen greeted.

“Oh hey,” Jared spoke, voice rough from sleep. He slowly cradled his daughter to his chest so as to not disturb her and positioned himself comfortably on the couch. His neck ached from sleeping on the couch in awkward position. In a silent conversation, Jensen quickly took AJ from Jared’s arms so he could stretch his long limbs. “You’re up early.” Jared stated as he took a look at Jensen.

“Yeah. You weren’t in bed and the baby monitor was switched off…” Jensen trailed letting Jared take the lead.

“Oh yes,” Jared interrupted. “Sorry for worrying you. Little miss here was hungry and you were up exhausted from all the annual meetings and I didn’t wanna disturb you. So I woke up, changed her and fed her. But she wasn’t ready to sleep once het tummy was full. So we just sat here, looking at the tree. I didn’t even know when we both went to sleep.” Jared chuckled.

“You’ve been up with her most of the night. Mom told me that she had been very fussy last night before I came home. You could have woken me up, Jay. We could have taken turns watching her.”

“ I know but you too need to look after yourself Jen.”

Jensen smiled at the slight accusation in Jared’s tone. It was true. He had been very busy with the annual meetings and the last minute project completion at his company. At times, he came home late after midnight. Last two week had been specifically hellish. By the time he came home, both Jared and AJ would be in bed. But Jensen was going to change it all. He was officially on vacation till New Years and he planned on making the most of it. 

“I promise I’ll do better.” Jensen said. “Now go freshen up, I’ll tuck princess in back in her crib.” Jensen said and let Jared peck their angel on her warm forehead and he headed towards the nursery with Jared heading towards their bedroom. Once she was snuggled in her blankets, he switched on the baby monitor and headed down stairs, in the kitchen, getting ready his first cup of coffee.

When Jared walked down, he found his partner, sitting on the couch sipping his cup of coffee.

“Hey, which cup?” Jared teased his husband as he sat down beside him, grabbing his own steaming cup of hot coffee that Jensen had placed on coffee table.

“Shut up.” Jensen grumbled. He usually needed two to three cups of coffee to start his morning and Jared loved to tease him endlessly for it.

“Hmm…is this the new blend?”

“Yes, the one Chris gifted me.” Jensen replied.

“It’s nice.”

They sat there silently, glancing at the giant Christmas tree situated in their living room, adorned with golden lights and colored ornaments, complete with an angel on the top. Jensen had to admit, they had gone a little crazy with everything. It was their daughter’s first Christmas after all. Jared had bought his little princess some (too many for which Jensen had given him hell for) new clothes and Jensen had gotten her some new stuffed toys, a brand new stroller and a play pen. They were proud parents of a little girl and they wanted to have her everything. Plus, there were presents from grandparents and Josh and Mackenzie as well. All those presents were wrapped and kept under the tree neatly. Among them was a gift that Jensen had bought for Jared even after agreeing that they won’t buy anything for each other.

Once they finished their coffee, Jared immediately pulled Jensen in his arms and kissed him senseless.

“Merry Christmas, Jen.”

A dazed Jared blinked up at Jared, licking his lips trying to get his brain to work after the sizzling hot kiss. “Merry Christmas to you too, Jay.”

Jared laughed pressed a soft kiss on Jensen’s lips, “Hmm…what are we doing today?”

“We are going to go back to bed where you are going to make love to me and then we’re having lunch at my parent’s house.”

“I like where you head is at, Mr. Ackles.”

“What can I say, I’m just charming like that.”

They both spent time just making out on the couch, giggling at each other’s antics.

Finally Jensen pulled away, “Jay, close your eyes for me.”

Jared was hard and those sinful pink lips were doing things to him, “Why?”

“Just do it,” Jensen huffed, leaned in trailing small kisses down Jared’s jaw line to his ear and whispered, “For me, please?” 

Shiver went down Jared’s spine at the husky tone in Jensen’s voice. He immediately did what Jensen told him to do. A minute later, he heard Jensen asking him to open his eyes. There was a gift box sitting in between them.

“A gift? Jen we agreed no gifts this time.”

“I know but I wanted to give you this.”

Jared just shook his head and opened his gift. “You know you didn’t need to.”

“I know, Jay. I wanted to.” Jensen kissed him again, just to prove his point.

Jared sighed happily and opened the gift. It was the Rolex watch that he’d had his eye on for a long time. “Jen this is beautiful. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Jensen smiled back, elated at the happiness on Jared’s face.

“But Jen, I didn’t get you anything. I’m sorry.” Jared confessed, a little embarrassed. He should have Jensen would surprise him. His partner had a knack for it.

“I don’t need anything, Jay. You came back to me, to us. That was the best gift ever.” Jensen said, eyes misting a bit. It was true. He didn’t need anything if he had Jared with him, back in his life.

Jared had no reply to that. Instead he grabbed Jensen in a tight embrace, lips meeting in a lingering kiss, hoping he could convey his happiness through it.

“I love you, Jen.”

“I love you too, Jay.”

“And if your family wasn’t here, I would make love to you right here.”

“Well, what are you waiting for, mister. Get to work.” Jared looked confused at Jensen’s words so he leaned and whispered in Jared’s ears, “Mom and dad officially moved back to their house yesterday. It’s just you and me.”

“Merry Christmas to me.” Jared whopped and manhandled Jensen on his back on the couch.

“Yeah, Merry Christmas indeed.”

In that moment, Jensen knew, Christmas or not, all he ever needed was Jared.

The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think.


End file.
